A love to kill for
by babyblue1928
Summary: Draco and Hermione goes on their seventh year at Hogwarts and new adventures are coming their way. Draco only finds himself captivated by hermione's beauty... this is my 1st tym writing a story, so please review!


" A Love to kill for"

Chapter 1: **BACK AT HOGWARTS**

It was the cool September breeze that woke Hermione up out of her deep slumber. As she began to get out of her covers and straight to the shower, she sighed, saying

"This is the day…"

Yes! This was definitely the day. The day she would go back at Hogwarts to start another school of witchcraft and wizardry. The last school year she would spend with her schoolmates and probably the most exciting of all. She would be Head girl because of her amazing wit and intelligence. The day she would lay sight on that disgusting Draco Malfoy again. She frowned at that thought remembering that Draco Malfoy would be Head boy and they would probably spend all of their classes together. After having her shower, she arranged all the things she will bring at Hogwarts then, went straight downstairs to eat her breakfast. To her surprise, she found Harry eating with her mom and dad.

"Hermione! You're finally awake… Come and sit down." Harry said, grinning a little.

"Ha-harry? What are you doing here? I thought we'll see each other at school?" Hermione replied, still shocked while straightening the curly locks of her bushy brown hair.

"Well, I kinda missed you badly so I passed by early." Harry exclaimed, still having the grin in his face.

Hermione thought Harry looked weirdly attractive than before. He matured slightly, having a more manly posture. Hermione quickly dismissed the thought she had about Harry.

"Hermione, I was just joking! Come on let's eat, I'm starving!" Harry said, pulling Hermione and letting her sit beside him.

Hermione quickly finished breakfast and went straight to her room to get her things. Soon, she found Harry beside her, getting her things and starting going downstairs. Hermione followed him and minutes later they were off to the train station that would take them to Hogwarts. As they arrived at the train station, they were welcomed by a big hug from their other bestfriend, Ron Weasley.

"Guys! I missed you so much!" Ron said tightening the hug he gave the duo making them choke a bit.

"Oops! Sorry…" Ron exclaimed, looking a bit red.

"It's ok Ron." Hermione replied, smiling a bit.

"How was your vacation?" Harry said, cutting in their conversation.

"Well, I hate my vacation. I was just stuck in our house being miserable." Ron replied, frowning a bit.

The trio entered the train and sat in their usual places. They traveled for almost an hour and a half and during that time, Hermione just stared at the window appreciating the view before her. While she was having her _quiet time _with herself, Harry and Ron were busy talking about things like Quidditch, dragons and girls… The train finally stopped and Hermione was more that happy to be able to get away from all the things Ron and Harry were talking about. Just as she was about to go down the train, her two bestfriends caught up with her and they all entered Hogwarts. As the trio entered the school grounds they were welcomed with smiles, nods and hugs from some of their schoolmates. As they passed the corridors they were stopped by the one person Hermione least expected to welcome them – Draco Malfoy.

"Granger" Malfoy exclaimed, with his usual cold, blank stare.

"Malfoy" Hermione replied, trying to look as cold and blank as possible.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley, the poorest man in the wizarding world and his friends, scardude and the filthy mudblood whore." Draco said, making Weasley a little irritated.

Ron was starting to get his wand out of his pocket wen Hermione stopped him and held his wrist.

"Ron! Calm down. Remember that he's Head boy and you will surely get in so much trouble if you did something bad to him." Hermione said, not letting go of Ron's wrist.

"Hermione's right Ron. He's not worth it." Harry added.

Without a word said, Malfoy left the trio in the hallway with a slight grin in his face. The trio entered the Great Hall and found all the teachers in their respective places as usual. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and were greeted by their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione looked around and to her surprise, girls from different houses were eyeing her two best friends. She became a little disgusted that the girls thought Harry and Ron to be attractive and charming. Even though Harry and Ron changed a lot since last year and both of them really looked gorgeous this year. She giggled at her thought but quickly dismissed it. She continued to look around and found that Malfoy was staring at her. As their eyes met, they began a staring contest but Hermione was the first one to back out. She quickly shifted her gaze but still, Malfoy didn't stop looking at her. She started to feel intense like he was burning her with his gaze. She blushed a little and different thoughts started running through her mind like : _why is Malfoy staring at me? God! I want to kill him for making me blush like this…_She decided to get back at Malfoy for doing this to her. She turned her gaze back at him and Malfoy did the unthinkable, he winked at her. Hermione turned redder than ever and her two friends saw it.

"Hermione, why are you turning red?" Ron inquired.

"Uhmm… nothing…" Hermione replied feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean nothing?" Harry asked with a little suspicion in his voice.

_Damn! Another one of Harry's questions…_ She thought to herself. Just as she was about to speak, the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore began to speak.

"Another year of witchcraft and wizardry is about to begin. New adventures and trials will also be encountered." He stopped, looking at Harry Potter.

"After so many years Hogwarts still remains as one of the most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry, thanks to the very talented students of this school in academics and other activities." He paused slightly.

"We are so proud of the students who have achieved much, especially our graduating students who have gone through so much and yet remained strong. Of course, we welcome the first year students who have much to go through in their seven years of stay here in Hogwarts." He looked around and nodded at some of the graduating and freshmen students, including Hermione and Draco.

"I know you are all hungry, so once again, Welcome back to Hogwarts! Let the feasting begin!" Dumdledore exclaimed happily and the crowd of students gave him a loud clap.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening with her friends while talking to other Gryffindor girls.

"Hermione, you've changed a lot… You look so pretty." A seventh year Gryffindor told her.

"I'm sure all the boys in school will be drooling over you dis year, since you're Head girl and you look gorgeous." Another one commented.

Hermione could'nt help but giggle and blush a bit. All the other girls commented how good she looked this year. At half past nine, people started decreasing in number inside the Great hall. Hermione was surprised when someone touched her shoulder and was about to draw her wand when she heard a friendly voice.

"Hermione! I missed you!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Oh! Hey Ginny! I thought you were someone else." Hermione replied, smiling a bit but she could feel her heart beating fast.

"Oh! Anyways, The Headmaster is looking for you." Ginny informed Hermione, with a smile on her face.

Hermione thought Ginny never changed a bit. As Ginny escorted Hermioneto the Headmaster, she remembered the way those cute gray eyes of Draco was staring at her. She thought Draco was handsome, he was by far the most handsome boy to attend the school since his grandfather, Rhion Malfoy. _Wait! _Hermione shouted in her mind. This was Draco Malfoy she was talking about. Her worst enemy, _a slimy git, ferret boy!_ The most self-centered git she has ever met in her entire life. She scolded herself for that stupid thought and tried to focus on other things. As they came across the hall and into the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore greeted them with Malfoy by his side. As Hermione entered the room, Ginny quickly left and bid her friend goodbye.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Please sit down beside Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore added.

Dumbledore started explaining the reason he called both of them.

"As you know of, you, Ms. Granger is the Head girl and you, Mr. Malfpy, is the Head boy." The Headmaster said, pointing at the two of them.

"Yes sir." The two replied in unison.

"Well, I know for a fact that your houses are in a grudge and you two are not quite good friends but, you two are going to be the role models of this school so, you two better be good friends and besides, you two are going to be partnered in every event and class you will have this year. Can I expect that you two will set aside your differences and be friends for the sake of this school and you two being Head boy/girl?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes sir." Hermione answered with confidence and firmness in her voice but deep inside she was shaking, as if she was shattered into pieces. She is going to be friends with the one person she hated most! _Urggh! _Hermione thought to herself.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely." Malfoy replied with a smirk in his face.

"Very well then. Now, I would like to escort you to your personal dormitories." Dumbledore pointed to the direction they were going.

As they went up the Magical Staircase, Hermione could feel her heart beating fast. _Damn! Why am I feeling this way? _She thought to herself, cursing the feeling that she is feeling now with Malfoy. Dumbledore stopped in front of a big portrait with Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw in it.

"Well well, good evening to all of you and may I say, the Head girl turned out to be pretty this year. It seemed like ages since the last time I saw a pretty Head girl." Rowena commented with a grin in her face. The other three just nodded in approval.

"Thank you ma'am." Hermione replied slightly smiling and turning all red and blushing.

"What would you like your password to be?" Godric Gryffindor inquired.

"Uhhm… Malfoy? Would you like to suggest any password?" Hermione asked, feeling uncomfortable talking to Malfoy.

"Well, would you like to use mentis corpus anima?" Malfoy replied.

"Mind, body and soul… uhmm… that's too long, but if you like it, that could be our password." Hermione answered still blushing.

"Okay then. Mentis corpus anima it is." Salazar said, cutting in the conversation of the two.

"Go on inside now." Helga added, grinning.

They entered the room as the Headmaster followed them in their respective rooms. Inside, Hermione found she has ever seen n her whole entire life with the combination of red and green. In the center was a fireplace and beside it were the flags of Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a couch with the softest foam and cotton in it and Hermione almost drooled at the sight of that elegantly made room. On both sides of the room were doors which Hermione guessed leads to their bedrooms. He turned to Malfoy to see his reaction but found nothing but a small grin.

"I think Ms. Granger is quite pleased with what we prepared for both of you." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione, quite pleased with what he had done himself.

"I think I should leave you two alone so that, you can have your rest. Good night" Dumbledore added.

"Good night and thank you Headmaster." Hermione replied but Malfoy just nodded at the Headmaster.

As soon as the Headmaster left, Hermione strated walking to her room to get some sleep. As she was opening the door with aloha mora, Malfoy called her and said,

"Good night Hermione." With a smile across his face.

Hermione replied, "Good night Draco." Then quickly went inside her room.

She changed her clothes and got in the covers because she was so tired to arrange her things or even get in the shower. As sh was lying in bed, she thought how Malfoy was being quite nice to herand calling her by her first name, was just quite weird. She could still visualize the way Draco Malfoy stared at her while they were in the Great Hall. Since she was too tired to think, she decided to think about it tomorrow. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes, she was on a deep slumber.


End file.
